Army Institute of Management and Technology, Greater Noida
Greater Noida |state =Uttar Pradesh |country =India |affiliations = Guru Gobind Singh Indraprastha University, Delhi |website = }} The Army Institute of Management & Technology (AIMT) is a business school established by the Army Welfare Education Society (AWES) in 2004 in Greater Noida, Uttar Pradesh. History The forerunner of the Institute was Faculty of Management Studies (FOMS), College of Materials Management (CMM), Jabalpur which was set up in summers of 1995. In a span of about ten years, FOMS carved a niche for itself and became a reputed business institution. In 2002 the college relocated and re-established itself with a new identity and a new name in the plush and quite environs of Greater Noida. The first batch of students joined the institute in August 2004. AWES has so far established 130 Army Schools and 12 professional colleges. Designed to capture the increasing needs of industry for Management and Computer Application professionals for the benefit of the wards of Army personnel, a sprawling new campus of the Institute was constructed over an area of 15.34 acres. Campus AIMT, Greater Noida has been established to conduct MBA program in a fully residential campus. Designed to capture the increasing needs of industry for Management and Computer Application professionals for the benefit of the wards of Army personnel, a sprawling new campus of the Institute was constructed over an area of 15.34 acres. The institute is affiliated to the Guru Gobind Singh Indraprastha University, Delhi. The campus can accommodate nearly 500 students at its peak capacity. The institute has all modern learning tools/facilities and aims to provide top class management and education to the students. The campus also has a residential complex to house all its teaching and non teaching staff. The institute is set to become one of the premiere professional colleges of the country.The Institute is located in Greater Noida, which is a part of the National Capital Region(NCR). The city has a well-planned layout with wide roads and green belts and has a large number of educational institutions and industries. The campus is located in Plot No M-1, Pocket P-5 in the immediate vicinity of the AWHO project of Greater Noida. The city is well connected to Noida and Delhi by public transport. Facilities * Outdoor Sports - Football, Cricket, Volleyball, Basketball, Tennis. * Indoor Sports - Table Tennis, Gymnasium. * Shopping Sports - Grocery Cum Stationery Shop, CSD Canteen. * Medical Facilities - Doctors service available in campus. Events * Annual Sports Meet (BASSOCC) 8 February 2013 * Guest Lecture on "Indian Banking Industry" by Dr Narinder Bhasin, Vice President, Axis Bank 6 February 2013 * Republic Day Celebration 26 January 2013 * Guest Lecture by Ashok Arora 24 January 201 * National Seminar on "Contemporary Issues in Business Environment & Financial Markets" 10 October 2012 * AWES Youth Festival 2010 5 October 2012 * Army Commander Visit (Lt Gen S Chachra, AVSM, VSM, GOC-in-C, West Comd)29 August 2012 * Milaap - The Alumni Meet 30 April 2012 * AIMT Organised an HR Seminar on Achieving Outsourcing Success through Effective Relationship Management (ORM)15 October 2011 * Skill Development Workshop 6 December 2010 * Annual Day Function, 27 November 2010 * Seminar on "Enhancing Enterprise Competitiveness Through Optimum Use Of IT" 25 September 2010 * Personality Development(Success Mantra) by Lt. Col. Riyaz Khan 16 September 2010 * Guest Lecture on "Corporate Ethics and Work Culture" : By Brig.(Dr.) P Gaur,VSM,Phd, VP-Corporate Affair,Kent RO Sys. 15 September 2010 * Guest Lecture on "Technology and Payment System in Banks" By Dr. Narinder Bhasin, Vice President and Retail Branch Head, Axis Bank10 Sep 2010 * Address by MD-AWES10 Sep 2010 * Need and Imp. Of Effective Comm. in Managing Corp. by Mr. Samir Kapur, EVP,Religare & Fullerton 31 August 2010 * Guest Lecture on "General Management Practice in Moserbaer" By Mr. V B Lal, GM & Head-Administration, Moser Baer 26 August 2010 * Guest Lecture by Mr. Deepak Uppal,Management Consultant, PricewaterhouseCoopers India 18 August 2010 * Guest Lecture by Avnish Nirjar,CEO & Co-founder,Policy Bazar 14 August 2010 * Guest Lecture by Saurabh Kapoor, Samsung India 14 August 2010 * Valedictory Address by Mr. Anil Sharma (CMD, Amrapali Group) at 11:00 A.M. 5 August 2010 References External links * Official website Category:Business schools in Uttar Pradesh Category:Colleges of the Guru Gobind Singh Indraprastha University Category:Universities and colleges in Noida Category:Educational institutions established in 2004 Category:2004 establishments in India